disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Netherworld Honor Student
Netherworld Honor Student is the first episode of Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice ''. Story The game begins inside a castle, where Mao, son of the Overlord that presides over Evil Academy, is reading a comic book. Three Prinnies show up to inform Mao that he will be late for school. Mao decides to keep reading his comic book about a hero who slays the Overlord. Just as Mao is finished reading, he thinks that if he gains the power of a Hero, he will be able to defeat the Overlord. Mao announces his plan to the Prinnies, who look upon him with shock. Mao also comments that his plan has a huge flaw; even with his 1.8 million Evil Quotient, he doesn't understand this 'love and justice quantity' the Heroes always talk about. Mao's loyal butler, Geoffrey appears to inform Mao that he has already found a Legendary Hero. Mao declares he will capture the Hero, and decides to go to Evil Academy for the first time. After Mao's first day of school ends, Geoffrey informs Mao that his Herodar has detected the hero to be in the Overlord's Castle. Mao rushes through various classrooms to get to the Overlord's Castle. Meanwhile, 3 unknown girls appear; the pink-haired girl states that she must show Mao who is the real delinquent, as delinquents in the Netherworld do good things while Honor Students perform evil deeds. The 3 delinquents follow after Mao to stop him from becoming a hero. During Mao's attempt to head to the Overlord's Castle, he meets the Vato Brothers, a group of 3 Orcs who claim they are Honor Students and try to stop Mao. Mao defeats all of them and manages to arrive at the Overlord's Castle. At the entrance of the Overlord's Castle, Geoffrey tells Mao that the Herodar is detecting the hero to be nearby. The 3 delinquents appear at the stairway. The pink-haired delinquent introduces herself as Raspberyl, Mao's rival while the other two introduces themselves as Kyoko Needleworker and Asuka Cranekick. Raspberyl states that she must stop Mao from becoming a hero and a delinquent at the same time. At the same time, a person appears, he sees the two groups fighting and decides to intervene. He introduces himself as Almaz von Almandine Adamant, the so-called Legendary hero. Almaz's appearance both makes Mao and Raspberyl excited and the two continue to fight. After Raspberyl loses, she retreats along with Kyoko and Asuka. Almaz asks Mao if he is ok. Mao replies and asks Almaz to come closer. Mao shouts out that he hates heroes, making Almaz faint as a result. Mao takes him to the Heart Vault, where he takes Almaz's title as a hero and makes him a demon. Almaz is shocked by this and learns that he must become Mao's slave. Almaz asks why does Mao want to be a hero. Mao states that he must defeat his dad and have revenge for destroying his save data. They go to the Principal's Office, where they come face to face with Mao's Dad's hand which is enormous. Almaz tells Mao they should run away but Mao is confident that he will defeat his dad. After the battle, the hand regenerates and attacks Mao and Almaz with a fireball. Mao is shocked by this loss and wonders why he could not defeat his dad. Endings Raspberyl Ending 1: If the player lost to Raspberyl on Map 1-2(Strongest Entrance), he/she will get the Raspberyl Ending 1 and be forced to start a New Cycle. Mao's Ambition Ending: If the player defeats Mao's Dad on a replay of Map 1-6(Strongest Overlord) before Map 4-4(Psycho Room), he/she will get the Mao's Ambition Ending and be forced to start a New Cycle. Maps * Tutorial (Disgaea 3) * Strongest Entrance * Strongest Hallway * Strongest Garden * Strongest Crossroad * Strongest Overlord '''Next Episode': Episode 2: Mao's Heart Category:Disgaea 3 Episodes